


If you will have me

by DreDri



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreDri/pseuds/DreDri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants to do some science, Thor is happy to help. (More or less shameless smut, written at 4 am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you will have me

After New York, Bruce hadn’t really known what to do. Yeah Tony had offered him a place in the tower, but he had gotten itchy and skittish after about a week. So he had left, and was now somewhere in Africa. He’d picked up Swahili easily and could flit about to most places that weren’t hostile. So he did, he played doctor and ignored the Stark phone which stayed buried in his rucksack.

  
But then, not a month later he found himself back in New York City, staring up at Stark tower. The tower was being fixed quickly, and the city was slowly coming back to life. So when Bruce had typed in his code and ridden the elevator up he was surprised to find Tony greeting him with a grin, Pepper not too far behind him.

  
“Missed me that much, huh big guy?” Tony quipped, his arm settling around Pepper’s waist.

  
Bruce shuffled a bit, and didn’t exactly meet the other man’s eyes. “Yeah. I-…I mean you said I could come back.” He was ready to flee really, it felt too personal to see Pepper in jeans and a tank top. But Tony grinned, and Pepper smiles.

  
“Mi casa es su casa.” Grinned Tony, who was all but thrumming with joy. “Plus I upgraded the labs, and…” he grinned a bit wider, “You’re going to love it.”

  
So that was how he came to live in Stark, now call Avengers, Tower. It was actually pretty quiet, when Tony didn’t decide to come play lab partners, and Pepper smiled kindly at him when she brought food. Knowing that both of them had a tendency to forget to eat.

  
Soon Steve joined their house, and he and Tony bickered and griped at each other. But it wasn’t serious , it was just jibes that held no sting. It was comfortable and it became a routine sort of thing to hear the two snapping at each other in the morning.

  
Then one day Clint and Natasha showed up on morning. Nothing was said about it, and the house was full. It was loud sometimes, and other times it was amazingly quiet. So late on a Sunday night, when a thunder storm shook the glass on the tower, everyone took notice.

  
Thor was different, more serious, and smiled less. He spoke little of Loki and the punishment that be fell him. No one was quite sure how to deal with him, he just sulked and most of the team let him.

  
So when in the middle of Thor’s lunch, which he usually spent alone in his apartment, Bruce came knocking at his door he was genuinely surprised.

  
“Friend Bruce, come in please.” He pulled the door open and allowed the shorter man in.

  
“I’m sorry if I’m intruding.” Bruce said as he slid into the apartment as quiet as a whisper.

  
“No, not at all. I was just eating.” Thor closed the door, and felt a sudden rush of embarrassment at the mess that was his living space.

  
Bruce smiled at him nervously, his large brown taking in the room. “So I just wanted to ask you about some things.” His hands twisted and fidgeted in front of him. “I mean, I just. You took on The Other- I mean The Hulk…”

  
Thor nodded slowly and just stared at the other man. “He is indeed a formidable warrior.” His voice was quiet, and so unlike what Bruce remembered.

  
“I just…” Bruce laughed at himself. “I wanted to run some tests, and uh.” He scratched the back of his neck. His nerves started to work against him. “But, how are you?” It was said nervously and with a crooked smile.

  
“I am fine.” Bruce could see through the lie, Thor’s voice was broken and his eyes seemed glazed over.

  
“Do you want to go get some lunch, at a café?” Bruce said suddenly trying to make the awkwardness that filled the air.

  
“That would be nice.” Thor smiled, or he almost did. As the smile came to his face, it stalled like an engine and turned into a grimace.

  
That was how they found themselves at a tiny café, sitting in silence. Thor sipped from his water.

  
“You said you had questions.” His voice rumbled in his chest.

  
“Oh, uh yes.” Bruce folded and refolded his napkin for a second, nervously gathering his thoughts. “I just have questions about Asgard and I mean you. Like what you eat and how tall you are.”  
Thor nodded as the scientist spoke. “I will answer any questions you will ask of me.”

  
“Ok.” Bruce smiled. “What do you eat, in Asgard I mean.”

  
“We eat wild pig, and food very similar to Midgardian food. Though our ale is stronger.” Thor took another sip of his water. “We also eat the golden apples to retain our youth.”

  
“Golden apples.” Bruce sounded amazed.

  
“Indeed.” Thor grinned, and it reached his eyes.

  
They spent the day speaking, neither noticing that they sat at the table for hours before heading back to the tower. There Thor allowed Bruce to lead him to the lab to run some tests.  
“What is this test?” Thor asked from where he stood on the treadmill, a oxygen mask over his face.

  
“A stress test.” Bruce said attaching monitors to Thor’s bare chest. “It’s just to test your endurance. “ Bruce smiled, and tried not to think about how nice Thor’s muscles felt under his hands.  
“How long would you want to do this?” Thor said when Bruce stepped back.

  
“An hour should be fine, or maybe two.” Bruce stepped behind his computer. “JARVIS is everything functional?”

  
“Indeed Dr.Banner, the test is ready.” There was a series of beeps that was a sound JARVIS made when was his type of sigh. “Whenever you are ready Mr.Odinson.”

  
Three hours in a Thor was going strong, sweat dripping down his body. Bruce was having a hard time not just staring at the god’s pectorals, and abs. There was a rumble of appreciation from the back of his head, Bruce rubbed his face.

  
“I think that’s enough Thor.” Bruce said and stood up.

  
Thor pealed the mask off his face, and smiled. Bruce looked down at his feet for a second, trying to hide his blush. Nevertheless, he swallowed past the dryness in his mouth, and pulled the sensors off of Thor’s chest trying to ignore when his fingers brush against skin.

  
Silence fell when everything was off, and only Thor’s quick breathing which is evening out. Thor hopped off the treadmill, and stood in front of Bruce, who gazing at his hands.

  
“Uh thanks Thor. For letting me do this.”

  
“It was my pleasure. I have been morose of late, and it seems that I was in need of a change.” Thor smiled at him, and it made Bruce’s heart flutter. He had always been bi-sexual, because really he wasn’t going to let something like gender bother him. Thor however had caught his eye right off the bat. Not just because he was gorgeous, no, no ,no ,no. He held himself in a certain way that made Bruce’s toes curl.

  
“Glad to have, uh helped.” Bruce moved back a bit, trying to get out of Thor’s personal space, but the larger man followed.

  
“I have a question of my own, Dr.Banner.”

  
“Just Bruce, please.” Bruce said. Thor took this as permission to continue.

  
“Why do you hold others at an arm’s length?” Thor was close now, close enough that Bruce could feel the heat rolling off the alien.

  
“It’s usually safer that way.” Bruce met Thor’s eyes, he was always surprised at how crystal blue they were. Bruce ran into the table and stood, looking up at Thor who smiled gently down at him. A hum rumbled through the Asgardian’s chest, and it sent sparks down Bruce’s spine.

  
“May I kiss you, Bruce?” Thor was already bending down a bit, bringing their mouths closer.

  
Bruce let out a breathy “Yes.” And Thor kissed him. The smaller man could not say he had ever been kissed this way before. It was powerful, and passionate. It stole his breathe away, but it wasn’t violent or rough. It set fireworks off in his head, and he found himself rolling to the balls of his feet to stop Thor from stooping over to meet his lips.

  
When Thor pulled back, after nipping at Bruce’s lip he left a trail of kisses up the scientist’s neck. “I have thought about this for a long while.”

  
Bruce gasped when Thor’s teeth nips his ear. “Thought about this.”

  
“This and more, if you would have me.” Thor licked a stripe along his neck. Bruce keened , arching up.

  
When two impossibly large hands scooped him up, and he found his legs wrapped around Thor’s narrow waist Bruce was sure he was dreaming.

  
How they got into the private elevator, and into Bruce’s apartment was a mystery, since they seemed to never take more than a break to breathe. But Bruce loved the feeling over Thor laying over him on the mattress, as his clothing was slowly removed.

  
When he was naked, Bruce felt a bit self-conscious, but that was all forgotten as his body was bombarded with sensation. Everything was sensitive and it made everything so much more. His worry about the Other Guy was non-existent, the low rumbling purr and lack of pressure that came with him trying to escape was gone. He had a green rage monster approving of his sex life, and that almost made Bruce laugh, if Thor hadn’t been nipping at his inner thighs.

  
With one hand, Thor turned Bruce over onto his stomach, and the scientist pushed his ass into the air. There was a chuckle from behind him before a hand massaged the globe of his ass.  
“So eager.” Any reply Bruce may have had was cut off by the throaty moan that accompanied Thor tongue at his entrance. Slowly Bruce felt his muscles relax one by one, until he was shivering, and moaning under Thor’s ministrations.

  
When Bruce felt Thor pull back, a whimper escaped his throat, embarrassment flooded him then, and he flushed read down to his chest. But that too was soon forgotten, when a slicked finger slowly entered him and he gasped. When in was completely in him and it crooked just right sparks of pleasure exploded through him, and he went to push back on the intruding digit, only to find himself held in place by a large calloused hand. Slowly, too slow in Bruce’s opinion Thor opened him more and more. Until Thor groaned deep in his chest, and his voice came out rough.  
“Do you think you could take all of it, love.” He wiggled his fingers a bit to make his point. Bruce gasped, and moaned, and his answer of yes, turned into _yeeessssss_ as Thor folded his thumb into his palm and slowly watched as his hand disappeared. He moved his hand back and forth in shallow thrusts, being sure to drizzle more lube as he did. But soon Bruce couldn’t take it.  
“Please Thor, I c-can’t.” The Norse god didn’t need any more said as he slowly pulled his hand out and moaned loudly as he did so.

  
Thor flipped Bruce back over, and threw one of the shorter man’s legs over his shoulder, before pressing his throbbing member into Bruce’s entrance in one smooth thrust. His pace was slow at first , but when Bruce grabbed his hair and pulled him into a ruthless kiss, his hips snapped forward into a brutal pace.

  
Both men moaned as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Then with a slight tilt of his hips Thor hit Bruce’s prostate over and over. Reducing Bruce to a whimpering, moaning jumble of nerves which could not form a single intelligible word. While Thor growled out in his own native tongue, words that slid over Bruce making small moans pour from his lips.

  
When the heat gathered, and he felt his spine tingle Bruce arched up, trying to get friction against Thor’s abs.

  
“Thor, I’m s-so close.” It ended in a high pitch keen, that had Thor’s hand slithering between them and fisting Bruce’s achingly hard cock. Then Thor also ceased Bruce’s mouth. With a few short strokes Bruce felt his orgasm wash over him, and he cried out into Thor’s mouth, and with the fluttering over Bruce around him, Thor came, buried deep within the other.

  
As the afterglow sank in, Thor sank down and rolled so he wouldn’t pin Bruce to the mattress.

  
The next morning, Thor was smiling and chatting as if nothing had changed. Bruce was glad that he seemed normal again, but he held a twinge of doubt that he had been a onetime thing. That was until, while he was writing something down in his lab and warm hand found his lower back, and a warm voice spoke in his ear.

  
“I will have you again, tonight. If you will have me. “


End file.
